The Dark Chaos
by DiamondHeart457
Summary: Its Now Natasha's Turn To Save Her Friendship With Sonic. Before Its Too Late. Rated T For Violence And Romantic Scene's.


The Dark Chaos.

14th Street. A street were mystery and adventure happens. All this because of 1 girl. Natasha. Natasha is a regular 15 year old girl but has a dark past behind her. On her way to recovery she meets Sonic & his friends. They helped her through good & bad. It was now her turn to shine. Natasha sat upon her bed which was placed on the window sill. Her apartment was quiet, the only noise was the children outside getting ready for a new day. She stretched her arms out and yawned. It was 7am on a Saturday morning. She got out of bed and placed on some clothes. Then she heard a knock at her door. She walked up and opened it to find two young guides holding a jar of money and some boxes of cookies. They were about 5 or 6 at the side stood a women with a happy look on her face. "Would you like some cookies miss? Its 50p a box and all money goes to charity." The kids said together. Natasha smiled "Yes I would like 1 box please." She replied and took out 50p from her purse. "Thank you miss." they said together and walked away. Natasha shut the door and looked out her window. The kids were holding hands with the woman singing "We've had a sale!". Natasha chuckles and opened the box. She took 1 out and ate it. They were yummy.

Natasha was walking towards Angel Island, a place were only Sonic and his friends could go. As she approached a loud crash was heard near-by the master emerald. "Oh No." Natasha sighed and ran up to the floating island. She ran up to the emerald to see a giant black monster trying to hit a blue blur that was speeding around him. Knuckles was blocking the master emerald from the monsters reach. "Knuckles! Sonic!" She shouted and ran towards Knuckles. "Stay back Natasha!" Knuckles replied. Natasha had to think fast. All the times when Sonic had saved her…

"_W, where am I? What is this place? Who's that?" _

"_My names Sonic the hedgehog. I have some bad news. Your family has been killed by a monster but I managed to save you."_

"_Help Me…"_

Natasha blinked back into action she was staring into space. The monster launched a claw out towards Natasha but she dodged it. However the monster managed to grab Sonic and was ragging him around like a ragged doll. "SONIC!" She screamed and grabbed the 7 chaos emeralds that were floating around the master emerald. "Natasha! Don-" Knuckles was too late Natasha made chaos control to send her and the monster into an empty white place. Back on Angel Island Sonic lay on the floor with bruises and cuts everywhere. "Sonic!" Knuckles shouted and ran towards his friend. Sonic had a pulse so he was alive. Knuckles looked around, he knew where Natasha had gone. The portal sat there free for exit. _I need to get this in a safe place before- _Big the cat stumbled along. "BIG NO!!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed but it was too late, Big knocked the portal down and it disappeared. "BIG! You little! How can Natasha get out! We'll need to wait till Tails can fix it now! Stupid!" Knuckles yelled in rage. A yelp of pain came from Sonic and Knuckles continued nursing him.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked the black creature. The monster moved forwards. "Black Chaos…" It said in a deep voice. Natasha turned her head away. "What do you WANT! You almost killed my closest friend! You, you MONSTER!" Natasha yelled not looking at the thing. "I want the master emerald so I can return home. But your so called friend stopped me. He said that I'm just a tiny bit uglier than you. He said he would KILL you if you interrupted." the monster replied. Natasha turned round sharpish. Her eyes were getting red as tears started the flow. "Really?" She said her golden eyes glinted. "I'm leaving. I'll get you back home… Thank you for telling me.". Natasha turned round but no portal met her. Natasha started to worry. "Oh No!" She cried.

Natasha walked across the white tiles until she met with the wall. She leant on it her face hidden. Tears streaked down. "All he said was, was a lie…" She whispered. The monster did have a heart somewhere. It walked up to her and shrank so it didn't threaten her. His black turned into a light grey. His eyes stayed the same. A grey. Long ears grew and flopped to his side. A blue t-shirt covered his top while jeans covered the bottom. He had turned into a rabbit. "Call me Jake." He whispered putting his arm on her shoulder. She turned to him. Their noses almost touching. "Oh My Gosh." Natasha replied. "This is the real me." He said. Natasha was paralysed. They inches forward a bit more and kissed for 1 second. Natasha blinked. "I've been known for my charm Natasha". He turned his head away. Natasha ran after him "How do you know my name?" She shouted, her voice echoing through the emptiness. "I know a lot of things about you." He turned round and walked back to Natasha. "How old am I?" She questioned once again. Jake blinked he starched his head. "15, same as me" He suggested. "Yes!" Natasha shouted and ran towards him again. Jake pulled her in signalling for another kiss. She shook her head. "We've got better things to do." She said. Jake let go of her, she stumbled but managed to stay up. "Like what?" Jake questioned. Natasha smiled. "Like getting out of here." She suggested. Jake laughed and both of them thought of how to get out.

"W, where am I?" Sonic questioned as he opened his eyes. Knuckles walked into the room startled by the voice of Sonic. "Your in safe hands!" He shouted and ran towards the bed. Tails followed in behind Knuckles. They had been discussing about the portal. "Knuckles, Tails!" Sonic shouted and tried to sit up in bed. Pains filled him and he collapsed…

"_SONIC!"_

"_Natasha! Don-"_

"_BIG NO!!!!!!!"_

"_BIG! You little! How can Natasha get out! We'll need to wait till Tails can fix it now! Stupid!" _

Sonic opened his eyes. "Where's Natasha!" He screamed. Tails nudged Knuckles. "Well, um, Big, um, SHE USED TO CHAOS EMERALDS TO GO INTO THE CHAOS ROOM AND BIG KNOCKED THE PORTAL OVER SO SHE'S STUCK!" He yelled. Sonic glared. "What…" He whispered. Knuckles backed out from the room. "Look Sonic. She'll have to get out herself cause there's nothing I can do." Tails said, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Okay…" Sonic replied and lay down to rest thinking the worst.

Jake and Natasha were building a portal out of the white tiles. Jake's power could make the energy to send them back. It had been a week. "I think we should rest Nats" Jake said as he wiped his brow. "Yeah, your right" Natasha replied. They both sat upon the tiles and told secrets. Jake edged closer. "You know. We haven't kissed in a week." He smirked. They both kissed again and Natasha fell asleep. Jake chuckled and slept as well. The next morning they had finished the portal and they were ready to get back home. They held hands and stepped through. A few seconds later they were on Angel island. They both cheered. A blue blur sped fast. It reversed and stopped in front of Natasha. "Natasha!" Sonic shouted and jumped on her. She pushed him on so he lay on the floor. "You, you, monster!" She yelled and ran off. By this time Sonic had realised Jake. "And who are you?" He questioned walking up to him. "Jake. In other words, dark chaos." He replied smirking. Sonic eyes widened. He looked at the rabbits eyes. Grey just like the monsters. "What have you done with Natasha." Sonic threatened and walked forward. Rage was in his emerald eyes. "A few white lies. And then she was all mine." He replied his voice calm. "Like what?" Sonic questioned. Jake laughed. "I'm just a tiny bit uglier than Natasha. I also said you would KILL her if she interrupted.". Sonic's eyes filled with even more rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed and threw a punch at Jake. Jake's hand stopped Sonic's hand and cracked it. Sonic fell to the ground. "CHAOS BLAST!" Jake yelled and Sonic was on the floor covered in bruises. He laughed evilly and ran up to Natasha. "Hey Nats! I think I just killed Sonic!" He shouted. Natasha's eyes filled will happiness. "Yes!" She shouted and they both kissed again. Knuckles ran up looking for Sonic. He saw Jake and Natasha kissing. "Natasha! Who is this!" He shouted. Natasha pulled away quick. "My, my new boyfriend. You okay with that?" She threatened. Knuckles nodded and continued his journey looking for Sonic.

A few days later Natasha was playing in the river with Cream & Amy. Sonic walked over. "Natasha. Talk to me." He whispered and pulled her away. "Sonic! I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted. Sonic blinked. "All Jake said was a lie Natasha!" Sonic yelled. Natasha stared at him. "Truthfully?" She replied. Sonic put his hand on his heart. "I swear." He said, bowing his head. Natasha's eyes went red. "How could he do that to me… Tell me how the fight started Sonic" She whispered. "Well it all started…"

_Sonic sat on a hammock swinging his legs. A banging noise came from the forests of Angel Island. A black creature rose above Sonic, its grey eyes glimmered. "Who are you?" Sonic whispered his body filled with fear. "Black Chaos." It replied flaring out its huge wings. _

"And then it attacked me." Sonic explained_. _Natasha cried and put her head on Sonic's shoulder. "I, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Sonic!" Natasha cried. They both looked at each over and Natasha walked back towards the river. Cream & Amy were playing still so she didn't need to explain. Sonic sped of towards the master emerald. When he got there Knuckles was on the floor bleeding Jake stood high above him laughing. Sonic gasped and ran back to Natasha.

Sonic had pulled Natasha towards the master emerald. "Natasha! What are you doing with him!" Jake yelled. Natasha smiled and walked towards him. "He told me the truth. Oh by the way…" Natasha stood on his foot. "That's for lying!" then she stood on it again. "And that's for attacking Sonic." She stated. Jake smirked these hits had not hurt him. Suddenly Natasha summoned the 7 chaos emeralds. Jake's smile disappeared. "NATS DON-" Jake was too late. Natasha had sent him through the portal and then kicked it over. That was the end of Jake! Sonic smiled and hugged Natasha. "I will never let you get taken away fro me again!" Sonic whispered and they hugged like two best friends once again.

The End 


End file.
